warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Declined Images 2
Gorsepaw (A) ~ Declined Woo~ Comments? 13:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stone, this is absolutely beautiful. I know that you might have imagined him with really pale skin, but could you make the earpink more... pinker? Amazing work 8) 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stonerrrrrr, I wanted this Dx Tis gorgeous but there's waste in between the two back legs<3333 06:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So purdy <33 Blur the shading just a tad ;3 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Still working? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 17:46 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Ravenpaw (Lo) ~ Declined Ravenpaw 8DD Comments? 11:43 Sun Sep 23 Te texture under his left ear looks a bit too straight, possibly blur it, or tilt it. This is awesome Berry =D 10:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 17:55 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Lionstar (L) ~ Declined 8DD I love him. Well, anyway. Comments, questions, concerns...? P.S. Sorry about being away from PA. Busy with life y'all. 02:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the earpink in our left ear a tad. 16:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Still working? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 18:06 29 December 2013 (UTC) Cherrypaw (TC) (A) ~ Declined -sings Gangnam Style- 07:21 Fri Oct 5 Ehhhh, sexy lady. -dances- Well anyways. There should be highlights or less shading on both of the legs closest to us and the tail. Nice job though~ 8D 17:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded op-op-op-op-oppan gangnam style!~ 8D 06:31 Thu Oct 11 Blur the shading on his stomach. 23:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 18:14 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Marigoldkit (Ki) ~ Declined d'aww lil marigoldkit :3 05:19 Thu Oct 11 Make her look a little more tortoiseshell-ish, possibly define the darker patches and add a few more, also, please define the earpink. =3 10:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Still working? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work. 18:14 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Tornear (W) - Declined Eh, comments? 01:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Make the stripes a bit less "Y"-y and fix up the earpink. :3 09:19 Sun Sep 16 Re-uploaded 21:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Add some color to the eye. 06:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Blur the 'y' stripes. 16:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded: I hateted the old stripe pattern that I used, so I switched to this one, I still have the old file, so if anyone wants me to switch back I can, but anyways, I just opened the old file, redid the stripes, but left everything else, and saved it under a new name. So, comments? 02:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) CBA? --Starry 05:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi So, thin out the stripes at the tips some, though that could be preference, and define the tail shading if possible. 05:34, 06/19/2013 Still working? 17:49 29 Dec 2013 (UTC) Declined, restarting the project. 14:13 30 Dec 2013 (UTC)